1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for quickly and neatly fastening a military decoration to an associated ribbon, so that the latter is rendered presentable for display upon a uniform or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military decorations must frequently be worn and displayed by military personnel. The decorations, which comprise metal castings which bear bas-relief ornamentation or other indicia, are mounted to a ribbon, and are supported thereon. The task of fixing a metal decoration to its ribbon requires dextrous manipulation of both decoration and ribbon, and frequently the mounting is not achieved in a satisfactory manner. This is because the decoration must be aligned with the ribbon and held in close proximity thereto. Any failure of alignment or proximal retention causes the decoration to sag or tilt, which presents a visually discordant impression, and is unacceptable.
Decorations are typically provided with prongs for piercing the ribbon. After piercing, the prongs must be bent so as to securely engage the ribbon, while remaining aligned and in close proximity. These prongs are generally not formed to have the necessary strength to result in a satisfactory installation.
A serviceman may resort to breaking off the prongs and adhering the decoration to the ribbon, as by gluing. This is more difficult than is apparent, since the decoration is usually less than one quarter inch (6 mm) in height and considerably less thick, and is not easily manipulated. Equipment for expediting the mounting process by gluing is not readily available, and a serviceman must frequently make do with tweezers or similar implements.
It is easy to smear the adhesive on the ribbon, which impairs the appearance to an unacceptable degree. Frequently, the task must be repeated a number of times before success is attained.
The prior art has not attempted to address the precise problem stated above. However, devices for mounting preformed, substantially flat objects are shown in the prior art.
Apparatus and method for installing a slide fastener to a garment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,923, issued to Charles E. Cantor on Feb. 10, 1976. This invention addresses some aspects of the present invention. A die has recesses for cooperating with the contours of the slide fastener and garment fabric. The die is pressed against a supporting block, the garment and slide fastener being sandwiched therebetween. The block has no structural features for positioning or holding the garment beyond a plurality of upwardly projecting pins. There is no structure integral with the die or its supporting block assuring a precise, overlying relation therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,287, issued to John E. McDevitt et al. on Apr. 22, 1986, discloses a tool for installing and removing integrated circuits. The tool must hold both the integrated circuit assembly and an associated circuit board in precise relation to one another, then raise and lower the integrated circuit.
An arrangement for bonding a first element to a second element is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,796, issued to Hans Althaus et al. on May 3, 1988. The arrangement shown herein includes soldering and other bonding or fusion of metals, and manipulation of heat emitting apparatus.
A tool for mounting an adhesive backed object to a supporting surface is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,108, issued to Frederick E. White, Jr., et al. on Mar. 16, 1993. The tool is not able to surround the supporting surface, and locates the object by penetrating the surface. A preferred application of this invention is to install a cable tie to a motor vehicle wall or panel. The cable tie includes an adhesive backed mounting surface, which is pressed against the vehicle. The structure and operation of the tool presented in this patent differ significantly from those of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,461, issued to Rudolf Weidemann on Aug. 15, 1972, describes an arrangement for securing a bas-relief object to a base surface. The displayed bas-relief object attaches to an intermediate support member by a snap fastener including a peg formed in the intermediate member, and a socket located in a boss or standoff formed in the displayed member. The intermediate member includes a flat rear surface which is adhered to another object.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.